The goal of this project is to investigate the control of the circulation by the nervous system in the unanesthetized, behaviorally controlled primate. The project has two major aspects: (1) the specification of the cardiovascular response patterns which accompany a variety of bahaviors and (2) the determination of the central neural structures which control or influence the cardiovascular responses associated with those bahaviors. Previous work has shown that a particular locus in the hypothalamus controls the cardiovascular responses associated with emotion. Anatomical studies have revealed the afferent and efferent pathways associated with this locus. This set of central nervous system connections will be studied to determine how the central nervous system is organized to produce the cardiovascular responses to emotion. The influence of these structures on the cardiovascular responses to other behaviors will also be determined. The investigations on the normal cardiovascular patterns accompanying behavior will be continued and extended with emphases on mechanisms of renal flow control, coronary flow control, and central baroreflex deafferentiation influences on these cardiovascular patterns.